Miliard trzydzieści osiem stopni
by Vicious Duke
Summary: Okruchy życia? Nieee, raczej czipsów. Scenka rodzajowa - Niemcy i upał.


**Miliard trzydzieści osiem stopni**

Zaczynał się drugi tydzień lata. Pogodynki na ekranach telewizorów z uśmiechem, takim samym jak w czasie arktycznych mrozów i monsunowych deszczy, obwieszały nadejście fali afrykańskich upałów.

Był to czas, kiedy ludzie dzielili się na trzy grupy.

Pierwszą, stanowiło grono zawsze wesołych entuzjastów ukropu, którzy po rozpoczynającej sezon, obowiązkowej wycieczce na plażę, wracali do domu z oparzeniami drugiego stopnia i przez następny tydzień byli smutnymi entuzjastami okładów ze zsiadłego mleka.

Grupa poczytująca się za dorosłą, cierpiała w milczeniu, wymieniając z sąsiadami grzecznościowe uwagi, o tym, jaka to słoneczna pogoda ostatnio, a w hipermarketach okupowała dział z mrożonkami, marząc o wytarzaniu się w oszronionych opakowaniach marchewki z groszkiem.

Na trzeci zbiór składały się osoby, które nie mogą albo zaraz umrą. Przedstawiciele gatunku rozkładali się zazwyczaj na glazurowanych posadzkach tudzież innych chłodnych powierzchniach i stwierdzali, że nie mogą robić czegokolwiek pożytecznego w takiej temperaturze. Ci, zmuszeni do wyjścia na zewnątrz, powtarzali jak mantrę, że zaraz umrą.

Reprezentantem tych ostatnich, był leżący w otwartych drzwiach lodówki Gilbert. Żeby doprecyzować, co zobaczył Ludwig kiedy wszedł do kuchni, należy dodać, że jego starszy brat, w zasadzie półdrzemał, ubrany w same szorty, z torebką pełną kostek lodu na brzuchu i drugą na klatce piersiowej oraz zwiniętą koszulką pod głową. Obok stało otwarte piwo i kubełek lodów śmietankowo-czekoladowych w stanie płynnym, z których wystawał czubek utopionej łyżki. Pomijając pewne elementy, oraz brak innych, można by pomyśleć, że stylizował się na faraona śpiącego snem wiecznym.

- Verdammt bruder, co ty robisz?

- Sjestę. – oświadczył Gilbert, nawet nie otwierając oczu. – W Hiszpanii wszyscy ucinają sobie drzemkę w południe, żeby nie umrzeć z gorąca.

- Z otwartą lodówką! – młodszy Belschmidt bardzo chciał zatrzasnąć drzwiczki z impetem, ale mimo ogromu zalewającej go irytacji, miał pewne obawy, że mógłby nimi odrąbać bratu głowę.

- Jest miliard trzydzieści osiem stopni, musiałem zastosować dodatkowe środki chłodzące.

- Wstań, mleko się popsuje od tego ciepła.

- Mleko jest ważniejsze od zagilbistego mnie?

- Euro dwadzieścia za karton.

W obliczu braku odpowiednich kontrargumentów, Gilbert zamilkł zamiarując powrócić do spania. Po dziesięciu sekundach odczuwania na sobie karzącego wzorku brata, wstał zrezygnowany, prezentując drobną kafelkową kratkę, która odcisnęła mu się na plecach niczym skaryfikacja niespodzianka wykonana przez szalonego nauczyciela matematyki.

- Chciałem ograniczyć szkody, ale doprowadziłeś mnie do ostateczności Ludwigu.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Ludwig, nieświadomy zgrozy, jaka pojawiła się na jego twarzy, gdy zagilbisty wymaszerował na korytarz i obrał kurs na szafę, stojącą we wnęce koło wejścia do łazienki.

Już łapał za uchwyt, gdy…

- Nie ma go tam!

- Nie ma?

- Nie ma, oddałem dzieciom sąsiadów. – wytłumaczył z miną winowajcy Belschmidt numer dwa czający się obok.

- Eee… - Gilbert spojrzał na brata z konsternacją. – Znaczy wiesz… jak są biedni czy coś… no rozumiem, że się pomaga, ale nie lepiej było dać im nowy? Albo zestaw? Co im po jednym?

- Nie są biedni. Po prostu dla ciebie i tak zawsze był za mały, a szkoda mi było niezniszczonej rzeczy wyrzucać, więc im oddałem. – westchnął Ludwig, westchnieniem pod tytułem _„ Im starszy, tym mądrzejszy. Taaa…"_

- Jak, za mały?

- No błagam, Gil! Nawet po turecku nie byłeś w stanie w nim wygodnie usiąść.

- Nigdy nie siadałem po turecku w mercedesie. Ale, po co siadać po turecku z tyłkiem zawiniętym w ręcznik? – zapytał tamten, tonem zdziwienia przekraczającego granice kosmosu. – Ty to niby taki grzeczny i skrupulatny jesteś Ludi, ale jak się zapomnisz to się okazuje, że niezły perwers z ciebie.

- Ja… CO? – Ludwig przestał przybierać kolor świeżej ćwikły, gdyż naraz coś przestało mu pasować. – JAKI RĘCZNIK?

- Biały, puchaty, z haftowanym logo mercedesa na rogach. Gdzieś od pół roku jest moim ulubionym ręcznikiem dyżurnym. – zauważył Gilbert z przekąsem.

- Wiem. Wyobraź sobie, że od pół roku regularnie go piorę.

- Nie ty, tylko pralka. Nie przypisuj sobie cudzych zasług braciszku.

Ludwig wymamrotał gniewnie coś o rozrzucaniu mokrych szmat po podłodze, po czym przepchnął się do szafy, otworzył drzwi na oścież i podał mu rzeczony artefakt kąpielowy.

- Ja niczego nie sugeruję, ale może ty masz jakiś problem Lud? – zapytał Gilbert z polotem szkolnego psychologa na praktyce. – Słyszysz głosy? Masz wrażenie, że jest ciebie dwóch?

- Weź już daj spokój. Pomyliłem się, tak? Ty mówiłeś, o czym innym i ja też.

- Co oddałeś dzieciom sąsiadów?

- Twój dmuchany basen.

- No i dobrze. Był strasznie mały.

- Skoro nie przeszkadza ci, że go oddałem, to nie ma sprawy. – odetchnął z ulgą młodszy z braci.

- Sądziłeś, że zrobię ci awanturę o foliowy brodzik, a potem pójdę go zabrać tym maluchom i stłukę je przy okazji, żeby bały się mnie do końca życia?

- No wiesz, jak w zeszłym tygodniu wyłożyłem twoje ciastka na stół, mało nie wyrwałeś ich Roderichowi z gardła.

- Bo to były moje ciastka. – rzucił Gilbert, w stylu_ „to oczywiste_", poczym zamknął się w łazience.

- Zaprawdę logiczne. – powiedział Ludwig, już sam do siebie i wrócił do kuchni, żeby sprzątnąć, co się roztopiło oraz zlustrować zawartość lodówki pod kątem popsutej żywności.

Właśnie wąchał majonez, „_zjełczały jak nic"_, kiedy dobiegł go wrzask tak dziwny, że zastanawiał się, czy powinien się zawstydzić, czy zmartwić. Postanowił jednak sprawdzić, co się stało, więc wrócił pod drzwi łazienki.

- Gil, wszystko dobrze?

- Tak. ŁAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Wiesz, że wrzeszczysz?

- A ty wiesz, jaka ta woda jest zimna? Do tego wszystko się zalało. Ściany, sufit, podłoga.

- Jak to wszystko zalało? – Lud zaczynał hiperwentylować.

- No, ja chciałem się spokojnie chłodzić w lodówce, ale sam mnie wygnałeś. Ostrzegałem.

* * *

_Pierwszy raz od kilku lat napisałam coś tak krótkiego._

_Co nie powstrzymało mnie przed stylem bełkotliwego szaleńca, jak widać :)  
_

_Tych, co liczyli na sensowną fabułę i teraz są rozczarowani, przepraszam. _

_Pomysł na coś większego jest, ale boję się, że zacznę, rozgrzebię i nie skończę, dlatego czeka na lepsze czasy._


End file.
